Using Love
by Chrysolite Heart
Summary: He WAS suppossed to be using her to get that money in her bank account, afterwards, of course dumping her. But his plans start to alter when he starts falling in love with the woman he was supposed to trick. A Naraku/Kikyou story. Currenly discontinued.
1. Plan

Using Love

Using Love

Chrysolite Heart

A/N: Ok, so this is a Naraku/Kikyou fanfiction. It could be several chapters long, that's still undecided and I wrote this especially for the competition going on for who could write the best fanfiction for this couple. So, I don't own Inuyasha, now let's begin! : )

Chapter 1

"So, did you hear?" Kagura purred to her 1-year boyfriend Naraku. Naraku raised an eyebrow.

"Hear what?" he replied in a deep, velvet voice to match her tone.

"Some woman named Kikyou Miko is going to be moving into town. I hear she's mega-rich, didn't you notice the mansion that was just finished being built on the east side of town?" Kagura demanded. Naraku thought for a moment.

"Ah yes, I remember. Kikyou Miko is it?" Naraku confirmed. Kagura nodded with a smirk.

"I wonder what she could want in-- " Suddenly she was cut off by a loud banging on the door to her apartment.

"Kagura Feudal, I want my rent money NOW!" the loud manly voice called from the other side of the door. Kagura rolled her eyes and got up in one swift movement to open the door. This was nothing new. She pulled open the door so quickly that the older-aged man almost fell in. He stared at Kagura in fury and his face became even redder when he registered the calm and bored expression on Kagura's face as she leaned against the door.

"I'm sorry, but I'm having a guest over at the moment, do you mind?" Kagura asked, nodding her head towards Naraku who was sitting on the couch and looking at the man with a well-practiced curious look. The man glanced at Naraku and then back to Kagura.

"Look, I'm sorry to interrupt," his apology was more directed at Naraku than Kagura and Naraku smiled. "But Ms. Feudal, your rent pay is 6 months overdue; I might just have to kick you out if I don't get it soon!"

"My sincere apologies but as I've mentioned to you several times, I'm having a bit of trouble in the money department, can this wait another month? I promise I'll get the rent money to you as soon as I possibly can," Kagura said in a sincere and convincing voice, one that someone would find it hard _not _to believe. The man sighed slowly and glared at Kagura.

"Fine, I'll wait another month but I expect that rent money soon…or else," the man threatened. Kagura feigned a scared look and nodded her head quickly several times. Seeming to be pleased with Kagura's reaction the man turned, muttering angry words to himself that Kagura couldn't pick up, stormed down the hallway. Once he was gone Kagura snickered and shut the door behind her with a slightly loud bang. She came to sit back on the couch beside Naraku and he swung an arm around her. She flinched just slightly but Naraku didn't notice.

"So, what are we to do about your rent? I don't think we can hold that old man off much longer," Naraku finally said. Kagura glanced at Naraku innocently.

"Well, I could always move in with you," she suggested. Naraku glared at her angrily.

"We've been through this conversation. There's no room and I don't want you anywhere near my brother," Naraku reminded her in a slightly harsh tone. Kagura blinked.

"Onigumo seems nice, what could be wrong with him?" Kagura asked.

"You don't know him like I do," Naraku stated and then silenced, Kagura realized the conversation was over but found herself secretly smiling in amusement at Naraku's statement.

"Ok, so what are we going to do?" Kagura asked again, breaking the silence. Naraku seemed calmer and thought it through. Kagura waited, knowing Naraku needed time to think and didn't doubt he could come up with a plan. Suddenly, Naraku smiled deviously as an idea came to his mind.

"Say, what were we saying about this Kikyou Miko person, hm?" Naraku questioned, turning to Kagura. Kagura raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What do you want to know?" Kagura replied suspiciously. Naraku smiled.

"Everything you do," Naraku responded. Kagura wagered what to tell him but eventually decided to just come out with everything; she took a deep breath before she began.

"Well I hear she's rich because her parents are, she's their only daughter so it would make sense. Not to mention she's also a well-known painter, she has several paintings of hers up in many different museums around the world, so I hear. I heard she wanted to move here because she didn't like the city life, the mansion was a gift from her parents…and her parents are also old friends with the mayor," Kagura said after a short pause. Naraku waited for her to continue but she didn't.

"You left out an extremely important detail," Naraku accused. Kagura raised an eyebrow, not believing him.

"Oh, and what would that be. I've told you about her family, her relationship to the town, her reasons for being here and what she does…what else is there?" Kagura demanded. Naraku smirked.

"Is she single?" he asked as more of a statement than a question. Kagura blinked.

"Oh, that's what you want to know. May I ask why?" Kagura questioned.

"I think I've found a way to pay your rent sweetheart," Naraku responded. "Now answer the question," Kagura paused to recall her memory of anything about Kikyou's status on relationships.

"Well, I know for a fact that she's coming down here alone and that she's not married or engaged so I suppose it's safe to say she's currently single, now do you want to tell me your master plan?" Kagura asked. Naraku smiled a toothy smile before replying.

"That's good, but do you really not see what I want to do? She's rich and single, isn't the answer obvious?" Naraku demanded. Kagura thought she understood but wasn't sure so she waited for Naraku to continue. Naraku sighed.

"Once she gets here, I'm going to make a move on her and claim her. I'll make her fall head over heels in love with me, we'll get married and then…" Kagura waited eagerly for the rest of his plan. "And then I'll kill her, and as her rightful husband I'll receive all her inheritance and of course all her money, and by that point, rent won't be a problem anymore will it?" Naraku finished with a satisfied smile. Kagura giggled and almost placed herself in his lap. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and Naraku returned it.

"You're brilliant, but I'm not so sure I like the idea of you with another woman right in front of my nose, and what if things backfire?" Kagura questioned. Naraku smirked.

"Have I ever made a promise I didn't or couldn't keep?" Naraku asked. Kagura shook her head 'no'.

"Then this time won't be any different," Naraku said.

"But the old man said I only have another month," Kagura worried. Naraku smiled.

"When is this Kikyou getting here?" Naraku questioned. Kagura thought for a moment.

"2 days," she responded shortly. Naraku smirked.

"Good, don't worry, I'll have your rent money by the end of the month," Naraku assured her and they smiled at each other, the plan taking form in their minds.

A/N:

That's the end of the first chapter and the second will be coming soon!


	2. Meeting

Using Love

Using Love

Chrysolite Heart

A/N: Welcome to Chapter 2! This is the chapter Kikyou comes in so please enjoy!

Chapter 2

Kikyou lugged her large suitcase in through the mansion door and up the long spiraled staircase to her room. She sighed in exhaustion when she was finally able to set it down. Her butler watched her curiously.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help Ms. Miko?" he asked her tentatively.

"No Miroku, it's fine, you've worked a lot today, I can manage," Kikyou replied with a smile. Miroku was always pushing himself to be helpful and it got annoying sometimes.

"Do you want anything then, a glass of water?" Miroku suggested. Kikyou thought for a moment before nodding.

"That'd be nice, and then I'll bring everything else in," Kikyou said. She watched as Miroku rushed down to the kitchen to get her one. Kikyou wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and then retied her long ebony hair into a ponytail. She glanced around her large room and shook her head. _Mom and Dad couldn't have just gotten me a regular house could they? _She thought to herself in amusement. Miroku returned quickly and handed her the glass of cold water. She took it gratefully.

"Thanks Miroku," she told him, draining the water quickly.

"Not at all Ms. Miko," he responded, watching as she finished the glass. Kikyou rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"You really have to stop calling me so formally, we've known each other for years," Kikyou complained as she returned him the empty glass. "And besides, my parents aren't around or anything, just call me Kikyou,"

"Yes Ms. Mi… err I mean Kikyou," Miroku said, stumbling with his words as he took the glass from her hands. Kikyou smiled when he resolved to calling her name, a bit awkwardly, but it was an improvement. Satisfied, she headed back down the stairs to bring the rest of her luggage up. She blinked twice when she saw an unfamiliar person standing by her car and pulling out the next two suitcases. It was obvious that the stranger was a man and he smiled when he caught sight of her watching him.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Kikyou Miko," the man said in a quiet and even voice but with such smoothness it sounded like velvet. Kikyou paused for a moment, lost for words until she regained her speech. She smiled in a friendly but awkward way.

"Yes, that's me. And you are…?" she waited for him to supply her with his name.

"I'm Naraku," he said, returning the dazzling smile. Kikyou couldn't help but notice a set of perfectly straight and white teeth. He held out his hand to shake. Kikyou hesitated before taking his hand and shook.

"Nice to meet you," Kikyou said, shaking his hand. She glanced at the suitcase in his hand and the one beside him he had just put down a moment earlier.

"Oh, I was just going to help you bring these up. Where do you want them?" Naraku questioned, noticing Kikyou's curious gaze. Kikyou flushed a bit.

"You know, you really don't have to," Kikyou told him a bit flustered. Naraku smiled at her.

"No, I want to help, do you mind leading the way?" Naraku questioned. Kikyou nodded and stepped to the side. Naraku picked up the two suitcases and headed into the house (or mansion), Kikyou lead the way up the long staircase into her room. She noticed Naraku glancing around the mansion admiringly as he set the suitcases down on the floor.

"You've got a really nice place," Naraku commented. Kikyou smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks," Kikyou replied following his dark gaze as he scanned around.

"So, when did you move in?" Naraku questioned, returning his gaze to look at her.

"Just today," Kikyou responded, she wanted to shiver under the man's piercing gaze.

"Do you know anyone around here yet?" Naraku asked her with another smile. Kikyou shook her head, at a loss for words again.

"My parents were friends with the mayor but otherwise I don't really know anyone," Kikyou responded truthfully after swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Oh," Naraku said but he wasn't really surprised. "Well, do you have any plans for tonight?" he asked. Kikyou shook her head again.

"Actually no, I just got in and was planning a night at home," Kikyou replied with a questioning look. Naraku smiled.

"Well then how about going out to dinner with me tonight?" Naraku suggested with a raised eyebrow. Kikyou thought about the idea for about a millisecond before answering with a smile.

"That sounds good, it'll be nice to get to know some people and start making friends now that I'm here," Kikyou said. Naraku nodded in agreement.

"Well, how about I pick you up at 6:00 tonight?" Naraku continued. Kikyou nodded in agreement. Naraku turned to leave and Kikyou escorted him out.

"Thank-you again for helping me, are you sure you don't want to stay for a drink or something before you go?" Kikyou asked, her pitch was high and she had to clear her throat again to return to her regular pitch. Naraku gave her another dazzling smile before shaking his head with a sigh.

"You know, I'd love to but I've got a few errands to run and other things to do, so I'll see you tonight," Naraku told her, he smiled and waved as he made his way to his car which Kikyou noticed for the first time was out on the side of her driveway. It was a black convertible; Naraku hopped in without opening the doors and started the engine. He honked his horn at her to get her attention again as he drove by.

"At 6:00!" he reminded her with a grin. She returned the gesture and waved him off. Once he was gone, Kikyou returned into the house and sighed.

"I'm in love,"

Naraku reached Kagura's apartment and knocked briskly on her door, she should've been expecting him. She obviously was because when he stepped in he noticed to cups of tea on the table waiting for him, still hot.

"So, how did it go?" Kagura asked almost immediately after they got settled. She was obviously eager to know the results. Naraku smiled wickedly and reached across the table to stroke Kagura's cheek.

"Oh, it went quite well, I have a feeling my fish is already hooked, now all I have to do is reel her in," Naraku responded with confidence. Kagura smiled at the same time he did. Things were already working out far too well.

"That quick, huh?" Kagura asked. Naraku shrugged casually.

"As if anyone can resist me, you should know best," Naraku replied, giving her a look. Kagura giggled.

"Of course I do, so did you make any plans with her?" Kagura inquired. Suddenly she pouted. "Although I still don't like the idea of people seeing you with that woman," Naraku laughed.

"No one could ever replace you, my dear," Naraku assured her. "And yes, I did make plans. I'm meeting her for dinner tonight at 6:00," Kagura nodded, taking in this new information.

"Have you decided where you're going to take her?" Kagura continued to ask. Naraku shook his head.

"Actually, I was thinking you could help me with that. You'd probably know better where she would want to go for dinner on her first night here," Naraku said casually, waiting for her to reply as they locked gazes.

"You know, from the way you put things it would almost seem that you care what she thinks of where you take her," Kagura told him suspiciously. Naraku laughed again and shook his head in dismay.

"Well, I have to make a good impression. Besides, I don't want to take any chances about losing this one," Naraku reasoned with her. Kagura thought about this for a moment before replying.

"So you mean she'd be easy to lose?" Kagura confirmed with a raised eyebrow. Naraku sighed.

"That's an understatement. She's be _very_ easy to lose, you see she's quite good-looking, she's got a much too kind and friendly personality, she blushes a lot and of course don't forget she's rich," Naraku explained. "The second the men in town lay eyes on her, they'll be all over her," Kagura snorted.

"Humph," Naraku watched Kagura with careful eyes before smiling; he walked around the table to sit beside her. He planted a dainty kiss on her forehead before gazing into her eyes pleadingly.

"Fine, take her to Wendy's," Kagura said quickly, folding her arms over her chest. Naraku chuckled.

"You don't honestly want me to take her out to a fast food restaurant, do you?" Naraku demanded, leaning Kagura's head onto his shoulder and placing another kiss on the top of her head. Finally, Kagura sighed.

"You know, that's not what I meant. I didn't mean Wendy's the fast food restaurant. I meant take her to Wendy Shikon's restaurant. Take her to Shikon Isle's," Kagura explained to him.

"Oh!" Naraku exclaimed as realization dawned on him. "Of course, I should've thought of that, sorry sweetie," Naraku apologized as he snuggled up to her.

"Shouldn't you get ready? Do you want me to help you pick out what to wear?" Kagura asked. Naraku shook his head and grinned.

"No, I might not be able to do everything but I can pick out my own clothes," Naraku said in a joking-manner.

"Alright, well then you better get going," Kagura told him, beginning to stand up. Naraku raised an eyebrow, not stopping her. He stood up after her.

"You seem in a hurry to get me out of here," Naraku observed. Kagura laughed nervously.

"No, of course not! I just don't want you to be late," Kagura replied quickly as she dismissed him.

"I hope so," Naraku said as he began making his way down the hall.

"Call me when it's over!" Kagura called after him and he raised a hand in recognition and agreement as he began jogging quickly down the hall after checking his watch. Kagura waited for him to be out of sight before sighing and then closing the hard wooden door firmly.

A/N: And that is the end of the second chapter! The next chapter will be a time skip, to six months later and that's where we'll get into in chapter three! Review please! If you want to join in this competition just go to **kagome.info/contest.html**** and if your story is chaptered just send them to **

**Thank-you to my reviewers so far:**

**MadeNew -- Even though you're not as excited I do hope you'll give it a shot...but if you don't, no worries! Thanks for reviewing anyway though. **

**Traigic Priestess -- Thanks for your review and I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far, I hope I continue to please. **

**newbie202 -- Great to hear from you and I'm glad you're liking the story so far! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as just as much and thanks for the review! **

**Aira Slytherin -- I'm really glad to have a supporter of this couple taking a read of my story and I hope I don't disappoint you! **

**Kikyobellflower -- Congtratulations!! You were my FIRST reviewer for this story ... not that I actually have a prize for you but you can take pride in it if you like I suppose. lol Anyway, thanks for having a shot at this story with me, I promise to do my absolute best!! **


	3. Engaged

Using Love

Using Love

Chrysolite Heart

A/N: Alright, so we're going to go through a time skip here to six months later, please enjoy!

Chapter 3

The date with Kikyou had gone much better than good. Naraku had of course noticed large eyes of men following the couple around as he took her out to dinner but ignored them. It seemed as if Kikyou didn't notice, or maybe she was just used to it. Who knows? The evening had dragged, not because Kikyou wasn't interesting to talk to but because the façade was hard to always keep in check but things had gone smoothly and Kikyou's eyes never wandered to the long, dreamy stares of those around her.

6 months later…

"Kikyou, you must be crazy!" a high-pitched female voice exclaimed at Kikyou over the phone. Kikyou cringed inward slightly before taking a deep breath and trying to explain her decision over again with her mom.

"Mom, I know this might seem a bit quick but…" she trailed off as her mother continued to yell at her.

"What do you mean a _bit _quick?" her mother cried. "You've known this man for…6 months, was it?" her mother paused for a moment. Kikyou took advantage of the moment to jump in.

"Yes, I know it seems a bit rash but I know what I'm doing, Naraku's a really great guy mom, you would agree if you met him," Kikyou cut in, trying to explain her side of the story.

"Oh, I'm sure he is very decent but 6 months isn't enough to have really gotten to know each other, I really suggest you take things slower, dear," her mother interrupted again.

"My mom, just trust me on this one, ok? I've got to go, we'll continue this discussion later," Kikyou decided, she tried to keep her voice level and not let her annoyance sink through her tone. She heard her mom start up another argument on the other side of the phone and let a sigh slip through her lips. Quickly, pretending as if she hadn't heard her mother reply she hit 'off' on the phone and replaced it on the phone stand beside her.

"Well, that sounded nice," Naraku implied coyly. Kikyou turned to her boyfriend with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, but maybe our decision _was _a bit quick," Kikyou said, thinking things over from her mom's point of view. Naraku chuckled and draped an arm over Kikyou's shoulders.

"But you're happy, right?" Naraku checked, giving Kikyou a light kiss on the forehead. Kikyou found herself sighing even though it was a familiar gesture. Naraku couldn't help but smile, it seemed as though Kikyou never grew tired of him. Inside he found himself feeling a bit guilty but didn't show it.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Kikyou asked brightly after a moment had passed. Naraku paused to think and Kikyou looked back to her left hand where a diamond ring glittered on her finger. She admired the way it shone as Naraku thought.

"I'm not sure, what do you feel up to today?" Naraku questioned, looking back at his fiancée. Kikyou shrugged.

"I guess we don't need to look for a house," Kikyou started to say, looking around at the large mansion they were standing in. "We could always just stay home for the day…unless you want to go outside," Kikyou added quickly.

"If you want to stay inside, that's what we'll do," Naraku decided. He glanced out the window. "Besides, it looks like it might rain anyway," Kikyou nodded in agreement.

"Are you hungry? We could start dinner," Kikyou suggested. It was strange that even in such a large house with so many things to do one could find it boring. Just then, Miroku walked into the room. He eyed Naraku before turning to Kikyou with a gracious smile.

"Uh…Kikyou, I'm not feeling so well…" Miroku started to say but stopped when Kikyou's eyes widened and she swiftly interrupted him.

"Oh! You're not feeling well?" Kikyou cried. She quickly rushed over to Miroku's side to examine him. Miroku smiled, it was a bit embarrassing to have her care so much but he was getting used to it.

"Do you need to go to the doctor's? Do you need medicine? Is there anything I can for you?" Kikyou demanded, question after question. Miroku laughed good-naturedly at the worried expression on Kikyou's face which immediately became confused.

"Don't worry; I don't need any of that. I've just got a bit of a headache and was wondering if I could hit the lights early today," Miroku told her with a grin.

Kikyou blinked and then laughed with him as she realized how much she had overreacted. Naraku watched with interest, a smile was playing on his face although he didn't realize it. There were many things he didn't realize when it came to Kikyou. Naraku shook his head and rolled his eyes until he stopped himself. _What am I doing? Have I really become that attached to her? _Naraku wondered at himself. He glanced back at Kikyou who was still laughing and felt his cheeks get a bit warm. _Stop that! _He commanded himself. _I'm using her, she's nothing but a tool, the one I love is Kagura…so what are these strange feelings I'm having? Guilt? _Naraku continued to ponder and didn't realize Kikyou dismissing Miroku and then turning back to look at him. She took a look at the confused and focused look on his face.

"Naraku?" she said his name quiet and tentatively. Naraku snapped out of his daze to meet her warm brown eyes.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Naraku asked her with a reassuring smile. Kikyou shook her head and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her firmly and for the first time noticed how well their bodies fit together with Kikyou's head tucked neatly under his chin. He found his heart begin to speed up, this had never happened to him before. He also realized how warm he felt with Kikyou in his arms and how relaxed and natural it seemed. His grip slackened a bit and Kikyou took it as a signal that he wanted to start on dinner.

"So, what do you want to eat?" she asked cheerfully, pulling herself back. Naraku blinked.

"Hmm…everything you cook is delicious, it doesn't really matter," Naraku told her sincerely. It was true, Kikyou was an excellent cook which was odd because her mother had never approved of the idea of Kikyou cooking and so had gotten other people to do the job whenever possible. Kikyou smiled.

"Well that's no fun, you must have a preference," Kikyou complained with a playful pout. Naraku smiled back and then suddenly realized how easy he found it to smile around Kikyou. _I'm just a good actor; _he told himself firmly and then thought about what he wanted for dinner.

"I'm not really up for anything too hard and it's been kind of cold out lately these days, what about some rice soup?" he suggested. (Rice soup is basically soup or a sort of broth with rice put into it, the rice is softened and of course already cooked and then you can add things like ground beef, carrots, peas and other things, it's absolutely delicious!) Kikyou nodded in agreement.

"That sounds good, I'll get it started," Kikyou decided. She scurried through the kitchen, picking out the things she would need while Naraku watched her intently. Kikyou's long hair sashayed back and forth on her back as she moved around. Without thinking, Naraku came up behind her and pulled her hair into a ponytail at the nape of her neck with a rubber band. Kikyou smiled gratefully.

"You should have tied it up before you started," Naraku told her. Kikyou rolled her eyes.

"I was getting around to that," she replied. She began cutting a pair of carrots down into small squares.

About an hour later the food was ready and Kikyou was spooning the hot soup into bowls. The smell was absolutely enticing.

"Mmm…that smells so good," Naraku commented, taking in the smell. Kikyou grinned.

"I hope so and I hope it tastes as good as it smells," she responded, setting a bowl down in front of Naraku with a spoon.

"I have no doubt it will," Naraku assured her. He waited for her to set her own bowl down across from him and then grinned as they both dug in. It was hot so he had to blow on his first spoon before putting it into his mouth and his mouth watered with impatience. It was worth it though, the soup was exhilarating and before long the large bowl was wiped clean. By that point, Kikyou was only finished half of her bowl when she looked up in surprise to see Naraku finished his.

"You need to relax, the soup is still hot. You'll burn your tongue off eating like that," Kikyou warned but she was smiling at the same time, pleased that he had enjoyed her cooking.

"Can I get seconds?" Naraku pleaded. Kikyou grinned.

"Is there anything in it for me?" she asked. Naraku grinned back and was around the table before she could blink. He turned her face towards him and nudged her nose playfully with his; she could feel his breath on her face.

"Ok, you can have seconds," she breathed, mesmerized. Naraku smiled.

"Thanks, love," he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers momentarily before drawing back. He still found it strange to kiss her, even though it was on a rare occasion he still felt subconsciously guilty to Kagura. Quickly, he grabbed his bowl and made his way over to the pot of soup. Kikyou felt as if she couldn't breathe for a moment and still couldn't be the time Naraku was back in his seat. Naraku couldn't help but feel smug when he saw her expression.

"Breathe Kikyou, darling," he commanded her. Kikyou drew in a deep breath and rolled her eyes away from him, she was blushing. Naraku couldn't help but note how cute she looked doing that but quickly berated himself again for thinking that way. _You're supposed to be making her fall in love with you, not the other way around! _He yelled at himself.

Late that night, Kikyou was escorting Naraku out the house. They stepped out into the cool and refreshing air. Naraku turned to face her.

"You should go inside, you could catch a cold," Naraku said in a stern voice. Kikyou laughed.

"Sometimes I think you worry about me too much, I'm not as fragile as you think," Kikyou teased. He smiled and then turned to head towards his car. Kikyou blinked, he wasn't really just leaving like that was he? She quickly raced after him and caught him in a hug from behind. Naraku was beyond surprised when Kikyou had her arms wrapped around him.

"Kikyou?" he asked, still in a bit of a daze and not sure how to respond. Kagura had never made a move on him; it had always been him to approach her.

"You didn't think you could just leave like that did you?" Kikyou asked in a tone that obviously showed she was a bit hurt. Naraku sighed and turned around, meeting her gaze when he got control over his body again. He wrapped her in his arms warmly and held her there, living through the sweet moment. _No wait, cross out the sweet, _his inner self told him. He ignored the annoying little voice and nuzzled Kikyou's hair. _She smells like strawberries, _Naraku noted to himself as he released her. He smiled at her again before ruffling her hair playfully.

"Ok, now go back inside. I'm serious about you catching a cold," Naraku warned her. Kikyou nodded and took a step back to let him go, she waited for him to drive away but he was waiting for her to go back inside the house until finally she gave up. She headed up the porch and closed the door behind her, watching Naraku leave through her window.

Naraku felt strangely hollow as he made his way home and he wondered why, it was a new feeling to him. His cellphone rang beside him and he picked it up, annoyed. He glanced at the number and realized Kagura was calling him but for some reason didn't feel like he wanted to talk to her, at least not yet. He snapped the phone shut and hit off. _But why? _Naraku's inner mind challenged him. _Because I don't feel like it, _Naraku growled back at it. _Are you sure it has nothing to do about how you're feeling about Kikyou? _The stupid little voice continued. _No, it has absolutely nothing to do with…_but Naraku found he couldn't finish what he was saying because deep down, he knew it was a lie. _Damn it! I'm getting much too accustomed to her, this has to stop. I need to control myself, _Naraku told himself, his hands clenched the steering wheel tighter. _Kikyou means __**nothing **__to me, Kagura is my everything…_Naraku continued but for some reason didn't feel quite so sure about this statement anymore.

A/N: What'd you think? Good or bad? Naraku's starting to develop some unwanted feelings but how long has he had these feelings? And how extreme will they get? What about Kagura, find out in the next chapter or chapter_s! _


	4. The Accident

Using Love

Using Love

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 4

Naraku drove with his knuckles gripping the steering wheel tightly as he maneuvered his car down the speedy highway. It was too bad that Kikyou lived so far out; he never liked driving on the highways. He was still in deep thought and not paying much attention to the road, a truly silly thing to do when one isn't experienced on the highway, and didn't notice a group of cars huddled in front of him and a few police men waving at him frantically and then running out of the way. Suddenly there was a flash in front of him and all went black.

Kagura sighed in annoyance when Naraku wouldn't pick up his phone.

"What in the world is that bastard doing?" Kagura muttered out loud impatiently. A deep chuckle came from beside her.

"What's wrong, dear? Naraku won't pick up the phone?" Onigumo asked with a seductive smile. Kagura turned to her lover with a smile.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Although, I have to admit he usually picks up on the first ring," Kagura noted with hesitance. Onigumo shrugged.

"I'm sure he's fine. Knowing him, he'll get back to you soon," Onigumo said. Kagura nodded, still not quite positive.

"I'm sure you're right," she agreed, she positioned herself so that she was sitting beside him again.

"Anyhow, so how's our little plan going?" Onigumo questioned. Kagura shrugged casually.

"Fine it seems, Naraku's falling for me and Kikyou's falling for Naraku, they're engaged now," Kagura informed in. Onigumo nodded, pleased.

"Good, good, now we just have to wait for my stupid brother Naraku to finish up with this Kikyou, then we'll take care of _him_ and all the wealth in the world will be ours," Onigumo said with a grin. Kagura smiled back at him and leaned over to kiss him.

"I do feel a bit guilty though," she admitted honestly.

"Don't," Onigumo replied and kissed her back.

Kikyou could feel her heart thumping in her ears as she rushed through the wide glass doors of the hospital. Her mind was taught with worry. She rushed up to the front desk where a young woman gazed up at her, startled.

"Yes, how can I help you?" the woman asked politely, taking in Kikyou's messy hair, disordered clothes and out-of-breath state.

"I'm…looking…for…Naraku Yamasaki," Kikyou panted desperately. The woman blinked before answering.

"Oh, yes. He was just rushed into the emergency room," the lady told her. Kikyou's eyes widened.

"Will he be alright?" Kikyou demanded. Her face was stressed as she waited for the young woman to reply.

"I can't say for sure, it looked pretty bad though," the woman answered honestly. "But of course, I'm sure it'll be fine," she added quickly when she saw Kikyou grimace. Kikyou nodded, praying everything would be alright.

"How long as he been in?" Kikyou continued to question. The slender, young woman glanced at her watch.

"Around an hour now," she answered truthfully. Kikyou nodded again, she couldn't seem to feel anything from her head to her toes.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Kikyou asked after she had regained her breath. "Nazuna?" she added as she finally noticed the golden name tag on the young woman's uniform. Nazuna smiled weakly before replying.

"Well, we hear he was out on the highway and wasn't watching where he was going. There had been an accident earlier on the same road with 3 cars but he didn't see and ended up crashing into them," Nazuna told Kikyou with a wince. Large accidents like these weren't common in such a small town.

"I see, well I think I'll go wait in the waiting room," Kikyou decided after a pause to digest the new information. Nazuna nodded sympathetically.

"You don't look so good, do you want me to get you a drink or something?" Nazuna inquired as Kikyou started to walk away. Kikyou paused to think and then shook her head. She turned to Nazuna with as bright a smile as she could.

"No, I'm fine. I don't want to bother you," Kikyou told her. Nazuna looked down at the ground.

"It's no bother really, but if you're sure…" Nazuna replied doubtfully.

"I am," Kikyou responded sincerely.

"Ok, well if you do need anything, please come ask me. I'd love to help out," Nazuna called after her, as Kikyou turned towards the waiting room.

"I will, thank-you," Kikyou thanked over her shoulder. Nazuna watched with pity as the long raven-haired girl stepped through a set of automatic doors into the waiting room. With a sigh she sat back down at her desk and began to go through some papers. Thunder threatened outside.

A/N: I know, shorter chapter. Sorry about that but anyway, we've met Nazuna and Naraku got into an accident and we also know a little secret that Kagura and Onigumo are sharing…where will things go from here?


	5. Be Alright

Using Love

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 5

Kikyou wanted to cry in relief when Naraku was finally brought out of the emergency room. Kikyou got up in a hurry as the doctor's pulled him on his rolling bed out.

"Are you a relative of Mr. Yamasaki?" one of the doctors asked. Kikyou nodded her head up and down frantically as she rushed over to see how Naraku was.

"Yes, I'm his fiancée," Kikyou replied shakily. The doctor nodded in acknowledgment.

"I see, well why don't we get him up to his room and then we'll have a chat," the doctor suggested. Kikyou nodded again, not trusting her voice to speak. Naraku's eyes were closed but something told Kikyou that he wasn't unconscious.

When they finally got up into the small, warm and cozy room they left Naraku there while the doctor who had spoken to her earlier lead her out to talk.

"I'm sure you're wondering how his condition is," the doctor stated simply. Kikyou swallowed and nodded.

"Yes, how is he?" Kikyou asked softly. Even though they were outside the room, Kikyou felt like she had to be quiet as if she would wake Naraku up if she talked too loud.

"Well, his condition his fairly stable and there's no threat to his life. He's got 3 broken ribs, his left leg is broken and his right arm is slightly fractured. Amazingly enough, no severe damage has been done to his head; he's just got a cut down the side of his face. I would say he turned out fairly well considering his accident. Of course he'll need to stay in the hospital while he mends, I can't say for sure when he'll be out but I assure he'll be fine. No permanent damage," the doctor told Kikyou. The explanation was long and Kikyou had to take a moment to process everything the doctor had mentioned. Finally she nodded her head slowly. The doctor gave her a quick smile and then headed down the hall.

"Thank-you!" she called after him but he was gone. Finally, with a sigh she opened the small hospital door room and let herself inside. Once her eyes adjusted to the dim light she noticed Naraku had his eyes opened and was struggling to get up. She quickly rushed over to him.

"Are you alright?" Kikyou cried. "Don't get up," she commanded and gently pushed Naraku back down into laying position. There were tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm fine," Naraku replied with a weak smile.

"You need to rest," Kikyou told him firmly, pushing back the tears that threatened to fall. "Do you need anything?" Naraku shook his head.

"No, I don't think so," Naraku responded.

"Do you hurt?" Kikyou asked him, her face creased with worry. Naraku chuckled.

"It can't get much worse," he said, looking down at his bandaged body. "My arm hurts a bit though," Kikyou gasped.

"Oh! I'll get you a nurse!" she exclaimed with a concerned glance at his arm and then rushed out the door before Naraku could protest. _She was about to cry…_Naraku noted. He felt a lurch in his heart he couldn't explain and did his best to ignore it. In less than a moment after Kikyou left there was a soft rap on the door. _That was quick, _Naraku thought to himself with a smirk.

"Come in!" he called. The door opened and he was surprised to see Kagura standing there. She strode over to him confidently and looked him over.

"Well, what happened here?" Kagura asked with an amused smile. She didn't seem worried in the least.

"Car accident, I wasn't being careful," Naraku replied quickly. Kagura shook her head at him non-approvingly.

"That's not good," she murmured. Naraku shrugged and then winced at the pain of the motion. Kagura chuckled quietly.

"I know, I'll be more careful from now on," Naraku promised.

"Good, so where is she?" Kagura questioned, glancing around quickly. Naraku knew she meant Kikyou.

"You mean "where's Kikyou,"" he corrected before realizing what he was saying. Kagura stared at him for a long time before smiling.

"Yes, where's _Kikyou,_" Kagura repeated. She waited for him to reply.

"She went out to get me a nurse, she should be back soon," Naraku answered. Kagura nodded.

"I see. I should probably go then. Give me a call," she ordered, casting him an accusing glance. She had not forgotten their earlier missed phone call. Naraku gave her a sheepish looking smile and nodded.

"I will," he promised. He watched as Kagura left and couldn't help but notice the difference in the way she and Kikyou had reacted to his accident. While Kikyou seemed worried and on the verge of tears, Kagura took it calmly like it was no big deal and couldn't really care less. It started to get him thinking…

Kagura stepped out of the room to face Onigumo.

"How is he?" Onigumo questioned. Kagura shrugged casually.

"Pretty beaten up, must've been some car accident," Kagura replied as the two started to make their way down the stretch of the hall.

"Oh? Any broken bones?" Onigumo continued.

"Some ribs, a leg and an arm," Kagura stated shortly. Onigumo grimaced.

"Ouch, do you know when he'll be out?" Onigumo asked. Kagura shook her head.

"I didn't ask but I told him to give me a call," Kagura responded. Onigumo nodded in satisfaction.

"Good, well at least we don't have to worry about him for the next little while," Onigumo said, putting his arm around Kagura's waist affectionately. Kagura nodded in agreement and reached up to kiss him.

"Naraku?" Kikyou called quietly when she re-entered the room. Naraku's eyes flickered open at the sound of Kikyou's voice to meet her warm gaze. A young nurse stood behind her and another man.

"This is nurse Eri," Kikyou introduced, gesturing towards the woman. "And Doctor Suikotsu," Kikyou added, nodding towards the man. Naraku nodded his head at both of them. The doctor approached him first after glancing at Kikyou. Naraku felt an immediate need to growl at the man but restrained himself.

"So, how are you feeling right now?" Suikotsu asked him gently.

"Better, my arm hurts a bit though," Naraku replied honestly. Suikotsu nodded and took a few notes with his pen onto his clipboard. He nodded towards the nurse who checked Naraku over.

"We're going to give you a needle to reduce the pain in your arm, it'll also make your body a bit numb," Eri explained as she prepared the needle. Both Kikyou and Naraku winced at the size of the needle when they saw it. Naraku closed his eyes as the needle was injected but found it didn't hurt too much and was pulled out of him quickly after put in.

"There we go, all finished," Eri said with a clap of her hands. Naraku smiled in return but wasn't really paying attention.

"Ok, I think we're done here. I've got some of your x-rays and I'm going to go have them another look. I'll be back in a few hours to check on you before lights out," Suikotsu said. He glanced at Kikyou again.

"He should be fine, don't worry. What he needs most now is rest," he told her. Kikyou nodded and smiled.

"Thank-you so much," Kikyou replied sincerely and walked the doctor out. Naraku felt a burning emotion inside of him as he watched Kikyou smile with the doctor and tried to push it back.

"So, what kind of relationship do you and that doctor have?" Naraku questioned a bit angrily and suspiciously when Kikyou returned into the room. Kikyou's eyes widened.

"How did you know we knew each other?" Kikyou asked in surprise. Naraku glared at her.

"So, I was right," Naraku confirmed. Kikyou nodded.

"Yes, Suikotsu and I went to the same highschool," Kikyou answered honestly. Naraku blinked several times.

"Huh?"

"We went to the same highschool. Well, actually, we went to the same elementary school too come to think of it," Kikyou told him after a short pause.

"So…there's nothing between you?" Naraku asked dully. Kikyou stared at him, bewildered.

"What do you mean? Of course there's nothing between us," Kikyou replied. She stared at him suspiciously before asking. "Why?" Naraku seemed to fidget a bit before answering.

"Nothing really, you two just seemed really close," Naraku grumbled. Kikyou blinked and then burst out laughing. Naraku glared at her. "What's so funny?" he demanded. Kikyou pointed at him while she was laughing and then came over to sit beside him on his bed, a bright smile on her face.

"Oh sweetie, you were jealous!" Kikyou exclaimed; naming that burning emotion he had felt just a few moments ago.

"I guess," Naraku mumbled, looking away. His face was a bit red. Kikyou laughed again and Naraku found himself grinning along with her. Kikyou patted him gently on the forehead.

"You should get some sleep," Kikyou told him, getting up. He glanced up at her in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Naraku asked her as he watched her in curiosity. She was pulling something out from the wall when Naraku realized it was a bed.

"Well if you're going to sleep, so am I," Kikyou replied.

"You're staying here?" Naraku questioned. Kikyou turned to look at him and put her hands on her hips.

"You're acting almost as if you _want _me to leave," Kikyou accused. Naraku shook his head quickly at the accusation.

"No, of course not!" he denied, he thought back to his promise of making that phone call to Kagura. How was he supposed to do that with Kikyou here? Kikyou smiled.

"Good," Kikyou said as she finished pulling down the bed and placing the pillow and blanket on it. "Now, I'm going to go the bathroom. You sleep first," she told Naraku. Naraku nodded and waited for her to leave. He reached over to the phone with his good hand and pushed in the numbers of Kagura's phone. It rang twice before she picked up.

"Hello?" she responded.

"It's me," Naraku told her.

"Oh, yes, how are you?" Kagura questioned.

"Doing better," Naraku replied shortly.

"I'm sorry; I'm a bit busy now. Do you mind calling back some other time?" Kagura told him in a bit of an annoyed tone. Naraku wondered what was going on but didn't ask.

"Sure," he agreed. "Bye,"

"Bye," he waited for Kagura to hang up but she never did.

"Sorry about that," he heard Kagura say.

"Don't worry about it, he was keeping his promise," a male voice responded. _What? Who is…_Naraku wondered when he suddenly recognized the voice. _Onigumo! _

"I told him to call back, I'm so tired of faking all of this with him," Kagura purred in an annoyed tone. Naraku blinked. _Faking…? _

"I know, but it'll be worth it in the end, darling," Onigumo assured her. "Once he gets this Kikyou girl, we take care of him and then all the money is ours," Naraku listened in shock as they laughed together. Finally, he couldn't listen anymore and turned off his phone.

A/N: So, now Naraku's basically found out the truth about Kagura and Onigumo's relationship, what'll happen now?


	6. Lies and Deceptions

Using Love

Chrysolite Heart

I'm so sorry of the long update and I'm really glad you guys waited. Thanks so much for the reviews and the support, they mean so much. And I made this chapter just a little longer to make up for lost time. Gomen! Sorry! Forgive me! So anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! :)

Chapter 6

_What's going on? Kagura is faking with me? __**"Darling"**__? Onigumo and Kagura, since when? Why didn't I figure this out sooner? What __**exactly**__ is their little plan? _Questions swarmed through Naraku's mind. He could feel a headache coming on and growled. A small click was heard and Naraku glanced up to see Kikyou walking in. He quickly looked away when Kikyou smiled and met his gaze. She blinked in surprise at his sudden angry reaction.

"Naraku?" she whispered uncertainly. Naraku took in a deep breath, closed his eyes and then let it out. He plastered a smile on his face and then turned to look back at Kikyou.

"Sorry, maybe I'm just tired." Naraku told her. Kikyou nodded after a moment's pause and Naraku watched as she settled herself. "Are you sure you're comfortable?" Kikyou glanced at him and smiled.

"As comfortable as ever, go to sleep," she commanded and flicked the lights off.

The only light that made it into the room was the light from the full moon shining outside. The reflected, white light shone dimly through the white curtains hanging in front of the window.

He fidgeted a bit, accidentally moving his arm. A sharp jolt of pain ran through him and he grimaced, biting his lip to keep from calling out. Once the pain subsided, he let out a deep breath. He could taste blood in his mouth but ignored it. The moment all was silent and still, his thoughts returned to the earlier conversation he had overheard on the phone.

_So, this is all just a little game to them, eh? _Naraku ground his teeth together. _Heh…well, I'll show them! _He thought defiantly. _No, I'm going to backfire their whole plan. But how? _Naraku glanced down towards the end of the room where Kikyou was laying. She was facing him and the moon shone down right onto her. He smiled at the peaceful look on her tear-stained face. He felt a sudden wave of guilt wash over him as he watched the innocent woman sleep. _She doesn't deserve this…_Naraku thought. _But what should I do? Tell her the truth? Won't that ruin everything? Well…that would be a good thing though. _Naraku smirked but found the thought of telling Kikyou the entire truth difficult, even painful. _**You don't want to lose her, **_that annoying little voice accused. It had returned again, and stronger than before.

Naraku wanted to argue back, but couldn't find the words. He heard the voice sneer as he thought things over when he came to a realization, one that he had always known, but didn't want to admit. _I don't want to loser her…_he repeated, in an acknowledging way this time. He could just feel that little voice beaming in triumph. _But why? _He asked impatiently. He could feel the stupid voice smirking now. _**Because you're in love. You love her. **_The voice stated. Naraku automatically felt the need to protest but pushed back the words. Naraku thought this over as well. He winced when the bare truth hit him. _I love her… _

The next morning, Kikyou's eyes flickered open at the sound of noise outside. She stretched and yawned, glancing around the room. Naraku was obviously still asleep. She pushed herself onto her feet and then quietly tip-toed out of the room. She closed the door as quietly as she could behind her.

"Kikyou?" a male voice called from behind her. Kikyou jumped and whirled around, holding in a threatening yelp. She took a deep breath to calm herself when she met Dr. Suikotsu's warm and amused eyes.

"Good morning," Kikyou said finally after recollecting. Suikotsu smiled.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" he asked, taking in Kikyou's messy hair, wrinkled clothes and tired eyes.

"Well enough, I'm sorry, I was just about to…" Kikyou tried to say, pointing down the hall and searching for words in frustration. Suikotsu chuckled.

"It's fine, don't worry. Is he up yet?" Suikotsu asked, nodding his head towards the closed door and lowering his voice a bit. Kikyou shook her head.

"Not yet, he was pretty restless last night," Kikyou answered. Suikotsu nodded.

"That's to be expected, well then maybe I'll check back up on him later," Suikotsu decided. Kikyou smiled gratefully. "How about a coffee?" Suikotsu suggested.

"Oh! That'd be wonderful, just a moment please," Kikyou quickly excused herself and practically ran down the hall to the nearest restroom. She glanced herself over in the mirror critically and attempted to straighten out her hair. She washed her face and then straightened her clothes before stepping out to meet Suikotsu who was waiting. He nodded in approval when she came out.

"So, engaged eh?" Suikotsu asked; keeping his gaze straight ahead as the two of them walked side by side.

"Good morning doctor," one of the nurses said, bowing as the two walked past. Several other nurses did the same. Kikyou couldn't help but notice they all smiled quite happily when Suikotsu returned the gesture. After greeting another nurse, Suikotsu turned his head to look at Kikyou expectantly.

"Oh, yes, we're engaged," Kikyou replied quickly, suddenly remembering his question. Suikotsu smiled weakly and continued to stride down the hall. Kikyou had to quicken her pace to keep up with him. Suikotsu cleared his throat uncomfortably after a silent pause.

"So, how long have you been engaged?" Suikotsu continued to question. He didn't seem very comfortable and Kikyou wondered what was bothering him.

"About a month now," Kikyou answered honestly. "Is something bothering you?" Suikotsu's eyes widened and his gaze flickered to her before going back to the stretch of the hall in front of them. They reached an elevator and Suikotsu hit the 'down' button.

"No, no, nothing at all…" his voice trailed off. Kikyou didn't ponder further. There was a 'bing' as the elevator door opened. The couple stepped inside. There were two nurses in the back of the elevator already.

"Doctor Suikotsu," they both said at the same time. Suikotsu nodded his head towards them and then turned to face the front, Kikyou beside him. Kikyou felt a bit self-conscious when the two nurses started whispering and giggling behind them. She looked up at Suikotsu who's face was stern as he ignored them. Kikyou breathed a sigh of relief when they were finally able to step out of the elevator.

"So…are you happy?" Suikotsu asked after another awkward pause. Kikyou blinked as she considered the question. _Am I happy? _She repeated in her mind.

"I…I'm happy," Kikyou assured with a forced smile. Suikotsu nodded.

"That's good, if you're ever not, you can always…" but he didn't finish. Kikyou waited to see if he would try again or continue, but instead Suikotsu sighed and then left the thought trailing. _I can always what? _Kikyou wondered. She continued to match Suikotsu's pace until she found herself out in the open, the bright sun on her shoulders. She shielded her eyes from the sudden burst of light.

"Where are we going?" Kikyou asked as Suikotsu made a sharp left and started walking again. Kikyou quickly jogged after him.

"There's a coffee shop at the corner of the street," Suikotsu informed her. They arrived at the coffee shop quickly, for in truth, it was really only two buildings down from the hospital.

"Oh!" Kikyou exclaimed as they stepped inside. The sweet smell of coffee and cinnamon buns filled her nose. Suikotsu pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. He took a seat across from her.

"So, what kind of coffee do you like?" Suikotsu asked as a waitress came up to serve them.

"Uh…I'll have some regular black coffee," Kikyou muttered. Suikotsu raised an eyebrow and then turned to the waitress.

"Well then…2 black coffees please and…" Suikotsu turned to look back at Kikyou. "Surely you want something to eat?" Kikyou was about to shake her head when her stomach rumbled in protest. Kikyou quickly stared down at her feet in embarrassment. Suikotsu laughed.

"And two plates of eggs and toast," Suikotsu finished with a bright smile. The waitress nodded her head.

"Right away," she promised and then scurried off.

"Err…sorry," Kikyou said after a moment. Suikotsu chuckled good-naturedly.

"Not at all," he replied. "I'm sure you haven't had anything in your stomach for quite some time now," Kikyou nodded. The waitress returned soon after with their coffee and their food.

Naraku awoke with a start. A bad dream. It didn't help that it included Kagura and Onigumo either. Naraku struggled to sit up and noticed with surprise that Kikyou was gone. He felt his heart lurch with sudden worry.

"Kikyou?" he called. His voice echoed dimly throughout the small room. He listened intently and realized that people were bustling outside. He glanced at the clock beside him. 10:20. He shook his head like a wet dog does when it's wet and then looked carefully at the numbers again. _10:20! _Suddenly the digital 0 became a 1. _Fine. 10:21. But still…I never sleep in this late! _Naraku thought to himself in surprise. He sighed and leaned back into his pillows. He suddenly winced when all the events of the previous night came flooding back. The more he thought the more angry he became. How was he going to turn things around though? Without thinking he picked up the phone and dialed in Kagura's number.

"Hello?" Kagura's feline voice came from across the phone line.

"Good morning," Naraku said briskly.

"Oh! Naraku, dear, it's you," Kagura exclaimed. Naraku raised an eyebrow even though Kagura couldn't see him.

"And who did you expect?" Naraku questioned. He heard Kagura take a quick intake and pause before replying.

"No one, is something wrong?" Kagura asked. Naraku snickered.

"Oh no, nothing at all. I just wanted to let you know that…we're finished," Naraku stated.

Kagura stared at the phone in her hands in horror.

"W-What?" she demanded in a stuttering voice.

"You heard me," Naraku's voice said. "We done, over, finished. I don't want to see you ever again,"

"Wait! Why?" Kagura cried just as Naraku was about to hang up.

"I don't want to be a little tool. I wish you and my brother all the best," Naraku told her sarcastically and then he was gone. Kagura's eyes widened in shock. All of a sudden her doorbell rang. Kagura's hands shook as she replaced the phone.

"Kagura?" Onigumo called from the other side. Kagura quickly regained her composure and opened the door with a bright smile.

"You're early," Kagura noted.

"I missed you and couldn't wait any longer," Onigumo replied, he held a bouquet of flowers in his hand as well. He looked her over. "What's wrong?" Kagura blinked in surprise.

"Nothing! Come in!" Kagura said, just a little bit too cheerfully as she pulled Onigumo in. Onigumo looked at her suspiciously as he stepped inside.

"Did Naraku call?" Onigumo asked, taking a wild guess. He heard Kagura's sharp intake. Bingo. "What did he say?"

"Uh…" Kagura struggled for words. "He…he…"

"He what?" Onigumo pushed, turning to face her. Kagura's face was going white and Onigumo's calmness scared her.

"He…said we were over and didn't want to see me ever again," Kagura managed to sputter out as Onigumo approached her.

"That he never wanted to see you again…" Onigumo repeated. Kagura nodded shakily. "Do you know what this means?" Kagura shook her head.

"No…" she replied in a tone that could barely be heard.

"It means we're ruined, everything we've worked for…GONE!" Onigumo yelled. Kagura cowered back in fear.

"T-There must be something we can do," Kagura comforted, trying to calm the man before her down. Onigumo glared at her. If only looks could kill…Onigumo smirked and glanced away. He tossed the bouquet of flowers he had been holding onto the floor and stepped on them. Kagura backed away slowly. Onigumo swallowed, trying to keep himself calm.

"We have to get him back…no, _you _have to get him back," Onigumo told her. Kagura nodded her head frantically in agreement. "And if you don't…"

"No…I will," Kagura said. She was backed up against the wall now.

"But if you don't…you can consider _us _done as well," Onigumo told her with a smile. He laughed at her terrified look and Kagura found herself now dropping down to her knees. She struggled to speak but her voice was lost. Onigumo approached her again and she pushed herself back into the wall. He lowered down and planted a kiss on her forehead. Kagura trembled beneath his touch. Onigumo stared at her coldly and then got up on his feet and left. The door slammed shut behind him.

A/N:

What do you think? So, Naraku wants to backfire this plan and it might just work? Now Onigumo is turning on Kagura too! Will Kagura be able to get Naraku back? What about these feelings Naraku's having for Kikyou? And is it possible that a certain doctor might be developing these same feelings? Find out! But while you're waiting, review please! And thank-you to all who have reviewed for me so far. Love you guys!


	7. Shock

Using Love

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 7

Kagura's heart pounded in her chest rapidly as she struggled to regain her breath. She knew what she had to do. Somehow, she had to get Naraku back. But how? She picked up the phone and dialed the hospital, looking for Naraku. A woman picked up the phone and directed Kagura's call. The phone rang once before Naraku picked up.

"Hello?" he asked. Kagura swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I-It's me…" Kagura replied weakly.

"You…" Naraku said, almost in disgust as he glowered at the phone in his hand.

"Yes…" Kagura responded.

"You have a bad memory don't you? Forgotten everything I just mentioned to you, have you?" Naraku taunted.

"No, Naraku, you don't understand. This is all…" before she could finish Naraku had hung up. Kagura could feel tears attempting to fall and she quickly wiped them away. She took deep breaths to steady herself before placing the phone down. She had to do something…

"So, good breakfast?" Suikotsu asked as he and Kikyou walked back into the hospital.

"Yes, it was. I'm sorry though, you shouldn't have had to pay," Kikyou replied in embarrassment.

"Nevermind, you can invite me next time," Suikotsu told her. Kikyou smiled and nodded.

"I will, once Naraku is better," Kikyou promised. Suikotsu frowned for just a moment before returning to his cheerful smile.

"Yes, yes, shall we go check on him?" Suikotsu asked. He glanced at his wristwatch. "He should be up by now," Kikyou nodded in agreement.

"Yes, he's probably wondering where I am," Kikyou said. Suikotsu let his gaze drop to the ground. He glanced at Kikyou from the corner of his eye, her face pink and happy. He pulled himself together and smiled again, pushing the 'up' button once they reached the elevator.

Naraku closed his eyes and rubbed his temples in frustration with his good hand. _I wonder if Onigumo knows yet…_Naraku thought to himself with a smirk. There was a slight tapping on the door and Naraku's eyes blinked open.

"Come in," he called evenly. He watched as Kikyou and Suikotsu entered the room together, smiling. He glanced at Kikyou and then at Suikotsu who came to his side.

"How are you feeling?" Suikotsu asked. Naraku paused and shifted his weight a bit.

"Better than yesterday, my arm still hurts a bit though," Naraku replied. Suikotsu nodded.

"I see," Suikotsu said, he checked Naraku over and jotted down some notes. "One of the nurses will be in to see you later," Naraku nodded and thanked him.

"Thank-you," Kikyou told Suikotsu with a slight bow as Suikotsu made his way to leave.

"No need to thank me, just make sure to keep that promise, hm?" Suikotsu reminded with a teasing smile. Kikyou returned it.

"Don't worry, I will," Kikyou assured and smiled as Suikotsu left, the door clicking shut when he was gone. Kikyou turned to look back at Naraku who had been watching the little scene intently.

"So, where were you all this time?" Naraku asked finally.

"Out to breakfast with Doctor Suikotsu," Kikyou informed cheerfully. Naraku raised an eyebrow.

"Really…" he muttered.

"Did you sleep well?" Kikyou asked, taking a seat on Naraku's bed.

"Well enough," Naraku responded shortly, not meeting her gaze. Kikyou took a deep breath, analyzing Naraku's reaction.

"You're mad aren't you?" Kikyou questioned cautiously after a moment of silent. "What did I do?"

"It's nothing…" Naraku growled back. Kikyou let her head droop a bit.

"Tell me?" she pleaded. Naraku sighed.

"Look, I just don't like you getting to close to that doctor." Naraku said, his mood darkening. Kikyou chuckled.

"So that's what's bothering you, didn't I already tell you that…" Naraku cut in.

"Yes, I know what you told me and I know you only think of him as a friend, but he doesn't. Didn't you even notice the way he looked at you?!" Naraku exclaimed angrily. Kikyou stared at him in shock, backing away a bit. Naraku took deep breaths to calm himself.

"I understand, I'll be more careful from now on," Kikyou told him, she stood up, a bit unbalanced. Naraku watched her carefully. _**What right do you have to yell at her?**_Naraku blinked as the question hit him. _I don't…I have no right. She would probably be better off with that doctor anyway, but STILL…_

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you," Naraku apologized, meeting Kikyou's gaze again.

"No, it's ok. I'm glad you did, it at least proves you care," Kikyou replied with a shaky smile. "Although I'll admit it was a bit frightening, this is the first time you've ever done so," Naraku dropped his gaze again.

"Kikyou, if…" Naraku trailed off. What could he say to her? This wasn't the time either, it wasn't right to push this on her now. _**Or maybe, you really just don't want to tell her the truth? What does it matter when you tell her that everything has all been a lie? Wouldn't it be better to tell her sooner? **_

"Yes?" Kikyou prompted. Naraku sighed.

"Nevermind, we'll talk about it some other time," Naraku told her. Kikyou knew not to push him and didn't ask further.

"Have you had anything to eat yet?" Kikyou asked. Naraku nodded.

"A nurse brought me a tray earlier," Naraku replied. Kikyou smiled in content.

"That's good," Kikyou said. Suddenly a phone rang. It wasn't the hospital one and Kikyou quickly dug into her purse. She pulled out her cellphone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Naraku watched as Kikyou talked.

"Oh! Mrs. Takahashi!"

Pause.

"Yes, yes, that's me,"

Another pause.

"Oh of course we can meet, where?"

Pause again.

"No, that's fine. I'll see you there then,"

Short pause.

"Thank-you so much, I'll make sure to bring it. Bye!"

"Who was that?" Naraku questioned after Kikyou gleefully put her phone away.

"Big client, she wants to buy one of my paintings!" Kikyou exclaimed happily.

"Oh? That's good then, which one does she want?" Naraku asked. Kikyou smiled.

"She said that she was interested in buying the one I painted of the ocean," Kikyou replied. Naraku nodded in acknowledgment.

"I see. When are you meeting?" Naraku inquired. He watched with curiosity as Kikyou grabbed her purse. She glanced at the clock in the room.

"Soon, I should get home to prepare," Kikyou said in a rush when she realized what time it was.

"Ah, that's alright, I'll be fine," Naraku assured. Kikyou smiled and quickly stepped over and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Kikyou promised. Naraku smiled and nodded.

"Do a good job, don't lose this one," Naraku told her as she made her way for the door. Kikyou turned back to look at him and shook her head, rolling her eyes as well.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," Kikyou replied with a good-natured laugh. "I'll see you soon," And with that, she was gone. Naraku heard the door shut behind her and her quick footsteps as she made her way down the hallway outside. With a sigh, Naraku reached for the remote and positioned himself more comfortably so that he was facing the TV in the corner of his room. He flicked it on, searched for an interesting channel and began to watch.

Kikyou arrived home in a rush. She quickly headed into the house. Miroku watched curiously as his mistress hustled into the house.

"Kik…?" he called but she was gone up the stairs before he could finish even saying her name. Kikyou threw open the door to her room and scrambled around for clean and appropriate clothes to change into. Miroku followed her up the stairs.

"Ms. Kikyou, you're back," Miroku said. Kikyou nodded frantically, glancing at the nearby clock.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry Miroku, I'm in a rush," Kikyou told him.

"Yes, I see…" Miroku replied coyly. _I never would've guessed…_Miroku thought sarcastically as Kikyou finally gathered up a bundle of clothes and made her way over to her bathroom. She turned to face him, flushed.

"I have to go meet a big client, if you don't mind; could you prepare dinner for me tonight?" Kikyou asked. Miroku smiled.

"Not at all, is there anything in particular you'd like to eat?" Miroku inquired. Kikyou shook her head.

"No, anything's fine," Kikyou replied and thanked Miroku before closing the bathroom door shut behind her. Miroku stood there for a few more moments, not sure quite what to do.

"Is she alright?" a female voice asked from behind him. Miroku jumped and turned to face a young woman, her eyes curious with a high ponytail and long hair swaying from it as she strained to look around Miroku.

"Yes, she should be fine, Sango," Miroku responded to the young house keeper. "Although she asked us to make dinner for her tonight,"

"Oh, did she say what she wanted to eat?" Sango asked. Miroku shook his head.

"She said "anything is fine"," Miroku said.

"What does she usually like to eat?" Sango continued, she had only started working and didn't know what Kikyou liked. Miroku shrugged.

"Noodles, sushi, Italian food…" Miroku listed as he thought. Sango nodded thoughtfully.

"We could make lasagna!" Sango declared with a smile. Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"Is there any reason this lasagna is so special?" Miroku questioned. Sango blushed.

"No, but it's easy to make and lasagna is my specialty," Sango replied, still smiling.

"Ok, lasagna it is…so shall we go shopping then?" Miroku asked, looking at Sango meaningfully.

"You mean together?" Sango questioned, playing along. Miroku nodded eagerly. Sango smirked and turned on her heel, her long hair swaying behind her. "I think I'll do better on my own," Miroku held out his hand to stop her but she was already heading down the stairs, two by two. She was out the door before Miroku could think of a good excuse to stop her. Finally, Miroku sighed and then went back to his house chores.

Kikyou finished her shower quickly and got herself dressed. She blow-dried her hair as fast as she could and combed the knots out, wincing at the tangles. Once she was finished she dabbed on a bit of make-up and then checked herself over. She was looking a bit better now, at least better than earlier this morning. She pulled on a silver wristwatch, checking the time before clicking it on.

"Miroku!" she called, stepping out of the bathroom. Miroku appeared at the doorway of her room.

"Yes?" he asked. Kikyou smiled.

"Can you get me my ocean painting down in the basement?" Kikyou asked. Miroku nodded.

"Of course, is it the one this client wants?" Miroku asked as he turned to go. Kikyou nodded but Miroku's back was to her.

"Yes, hurry please, I'm running a bit late," Kikyou said as she fumbled around for her purse. Miroku returned quickly with the large painting in hand.

"I'll help you carry it down," Miroku offered. Kikyou smiled gratefully.

"Thanks so much," she replied sincerely. She scurried down the stairs with Miroku following after her quickly, in spite of the large painting. Kikyou reached into her pocket for her car keys and then opened the door for Miroku. Soon enough, Miroku had the painting loaded in the trunk and was waving Kikyou off as Kikyou started the engine.

"Good luck!" he called as Kikyou took off. Kikyou stuck her hand out her window and waved in acknowledgement. He grinned as the car disappeared in a cloud of dust. He coughed a few times and waved his hand around, fanning the dust away and returned inside.

Kikyou arrived at the designated coffee shop just 5 minutes earlier than the scheduled time. She sighed in relief and found a parking spot. Once she had the engine turned off, she head to unload the painting, grunting at its size and weight.

"Can I help you with that?" a male voice questioned. Kikyou turned to look at the man and was about to drop the painting in shock. She looked the man over.

"N-Na…" she was at a loss for words. Wasn't this Naraku? Wasn't he in the hospital? The man smiled at her loss of words and cut in smoothly.

"My name's Onigumo," he implied. Kikyou nodded slowly.

"I see, I'm sorry, I mistook you for someone else," Kikyou apologized. Onigumo smiled.

"Don't worry about it, so, can I help?" Onigumo asked, nodding towards the large painting that was threatening to fall at Kikyou's loose grasp. Without waiting for her response, Onigumo grabbed the painting and hauled it out, holding it gently. Kikyou quickly closed the trunk of her car and then lead the way inside the coffee shop.

"Just set it down here," Kikyou said when she arrived at an empty table. Onigumo obeyed and set the painting down, leaning it against the table.

"There we go," Onigumo huffed as he finally released it. Kikyou bowed and was about to speak when a shrill voice came from a few feet away.

"Oh, there you are! You're early," a middle-aged woman exclaimed. Kikyou and Onigumo both turned to look at her.

"Mrs. Takahashi!" Kikyou replied in recognition. She smiled as the woman approached.

"Please, please, have a seat. I'm so excited about this painting of yours Ms. Kikyou," the woman said.

"Please, Kikyou is fine," Kikyou replied as she took a seat. She suddenly remembered the man who had helped her. "Thank-you so much for your help," she said with a bow. Onigumo shook his head.

"Not at all, I suppose I'll be off now," Onigumo said and bowed slightly at both of them before leaving. He didn't bother to listen as the two females behind him began chatting. He pushed open the coffee shop door and took in a deep breath of fresh air. The young woman's face flashed in his mind. _Kikyou…she couldn't be…? _Onigumo shook his head. _Of course not, it's probably just coincidence, _he thought to himself. And with that, took his leave.

A/N:

Longer chapter! Hurray! Thank-you to all who reviewed, you know who you are and I hope you guys were happy with this chapter!


	8. Stepping Forward

Using Love

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 8

Kikyou skipped happily through the white hallway to Naraku's room and pushed the door open gently.

"Naraku?" she called into the dark. Even though it was late in the afternoon the lights weren't on and he hadn't opened the windows.

"Kikyou?" she heard a soft reply. She smiled.

"I'm back!" she informed cheerfully. "Sorry I didn't come to see you yesterday; I was just so tired,"

"It's alright," Naraku replied as Kikyou pushed open the curtains. Naraku blinked several times as the light poured in.

"How are you feeling?" Kikyou asked as she came to take a seat beside Naraku. Naraku shrugged.

"Better," he responded shortly. They sat in silence for a moment and Kikyou cocked her head to look at him.

"Are you mad?" she questioned. Naraku glanced at her and shook his head.

"No, no, of course not, I'm glad everything went so well with you and Mrs. Takahashi," Naraku answered hastily. Kikyou nodded.

"Yes, she said she might be interested in a few of my other paintings so I'm waiting to see what she decides," Kikyou continued. Naraku nodded as well.

"That's good, that's good," he said.

"Something seems to be bothering you, can you tell me?" Kikyou questioned after another pause of silence. Naraku shifted uncomfortably.

"It's nothing really, I guess I'm just getting fed up of this stupid hospital room," Naraku admitted. It was half the truth…

"Oh, I'll ask Suikotsu how you're status is to see when you can get out," Kikyou promised. Naraku frowned at her easy use of the doctor's name. Kikyou didn't notice as she got up when someone entered the room. It was Doctor Suikotsu.

"Oh! Suikotsu, we were just mentioning you!" Kikyou exclaimed in delight. Suikotsu raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Is there something you wanted to know?" he questioned. Kikyou nodded eagerly.

"I was just going to ask how Naraku is. When can he get out? Or when can he at least start walking around a bit?" Kikyou blabbered. Suikotsu smiled and chuckled.

"Well he seems to be healing faster than we expected, he's doing very well. Up until now, if he continues to heal at the same speed…he could be our in a number of weeks," Suikotsu guessed. "And as for walking, I came in here to let you know that I think Naraku's up for trying a few steps today,"

"Really?" Kikyou cried. Suikotsu nodded, smiling. "Oh that's wonderful!" The two glanced over to see Naraku's reaction to the news. He smiled weakly.

"Sounds good, I've been aching to get up," he said. Suikotsu went over to check Naraku over again and test his leg a bit before nodding for the nurse who had been standing outside to come in. She pushed a wheelchair in as well and then came over to help Naraku up.

"Um…" Kikyou hesitated. Suikotsu glanced over at her and laughed.

"Eri, why don't you let Kikyou," Suikotsu suggested and Eri nodded, backing away. Kikyou smiled gratefully other side and took his arm.

"We're not going to go very far, we're just testing you out today so all we're really going to do is see if you can make it over to the wheelchair," Suikotsu explained and nodded his head towards the chair Eri was now holding steady and waiting with. Naraku nodded. They hoisted Naraku up, stabling him and took the first step. Kikyou smiled in delight as Naraku took his next.

"You're doing it!" she encouraged. Naraku smiled. In a few more steps they were by the wheelchair and they helped Naraku sit down in it.

"That was good," Suikotsu said. "We might try more tomorrow," Naraku nodded.

"Thank-you so much Suikotsu," Kikyou said. Suikotsu shook his head.

"Not at all, it's my job," he replied. Kikyou smiled.

"Thank-you anyway," Kikyou insisted. Suikotsu nodded.

"You might want take him outside for a bit, the wheelchair is for you," Suikotsu told them.

"Oh that sounds good, I will," Kikyou replied.

"Well, I'll be off then," Suikotsu said with a small wave and he and Eri left.

"I'm so proud of you, honey," Kikyou said to Naraku. Naraku rolled his eyes.

"I know, so, outside?" Naraku questioned. Kikyou nodded.

"Oh yes, where would you like to go, I'm assuming we can only really stay around here," Kikyou said. Naraku nodded.

"We could go out to the back of the hospital, it's a pretty grassy area but there's a path leading through it," Naraku suggested.

"That sounds good," Kikyou replied and started to push them out the door.

A/N:

Short chapter, I know. Sorry about that but I'm sort of stuck here and waiting for some new kind of inspiration to hit me as to where to go from here so if any of you have any ideas I could use right now, please let me know. And I'm especially sorry it took me so long to update!!! Over a month, I should be punished. And so I would like to give a very special thank-you to my reviewers:

newbie202 (my latest reviewer, thanks!)

Sad Girl (thanks for the reviews!)

Midoriko's Soul (The support means a lot!)

MadeNew (A great friend of mine, thanks so much!)

Aira Slytherin (A supporter from the start, thanks!)

Corrine sama (Thanks for your reviews!)

x0AzNPwiNCEsS0x (Glad you took the time out to read!)

DtecnoKira (Another good friend of mine, thanks for dropping by!)

Queen of the RED MOON (Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!)

Gwennamore (Thanks for the reviews!)

Shea_Heart (Thanks for reading!)

BoogiepopShipuden (Thank-you for taking time out to review)

TragicPriestess (Last but not least, the person who got me motivated on this story … thanks so much!)


	9. Truth Revealed

Using Love

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 9

Days passed and Naraku was beginning to feel more like himself. Less and less thoughts troubled him and Kikyou's constant companionship whenever possible was reassuring. Or so he thought. The nurse had just brought him in his tray of lunch for that day and he was picking at the food when he heard a knock on his door. Assuming it was either the doctor or Kikyou he replied eagerly,

"Come on in," His eyes widened when he found a pale, tired and beat woman enter the room. Kagura. He quickly recomposed himself, his eyes darkening in anger.

"It's me," Kagura told him weakly with a small smile. Naraku growled.

"What do you want? Was I _still_ not clear enough?" Naraku demanded. "We're done," Kagura chuckled and shook her head, making her way over to the side of Naraku's bed.

"No, we're not over," Kagura responded evenly. Then her expression changed along with her voice as she sat herself down. "You completely misunderstood, it's nothing like you think," Naraku glared at her suspiciously.

"No, I know I heard right," Naraku replied. Kagura shook her head.

"You didn't…it was Onigumo who came to find me," Kagura began to explain. "He had a knife, you only heard, now saw," Kagura paused for a moment. "He knew you were still there on the phone and was threatening me, I had to play along! You know how much I love you, Naraku, please," Kagura stared at him sadly. Something she had practiced in the mirror quite a number of times and it seemed like it was working. Naraku stopped to reconsider. Was that possible? It's true, it sounded like something his brother would do…but still, could he really believe her?

"Is this really what happened?" Naraku questioned, stalling for time to think. Kagura nodded her head quickly.

"Yes of course, what else would've happened? Don't you believe me? Don't you love me?" Kagura asked with a pleading voice. Neither of them noticed a small shifting from around the corner at the door of the room. Naraku grimaced, what should he do? He could play along with her for now and then once he was better he could find out the truth. Yes, that could work. Naraku smiled lovingly at Kagura.

"Of course I believe you, now that it's all explained," Naraku told her. "And of course I love you, more than anything else in the world," Kagura smiled to herself at those words. Victory!

"I knew you would," Kagura said and she leaned down, kissing Naraku. "So the plan is still on, right?" Naraku nodded with another smile. Kagura giggled happily and then leaned down to kiss him. The moment their lips met they both heard a muffled gasp.

"Who's there?" Naraku demanded angrily, breaking away from the kiss. Kagura also repositioned herself and glanced towards the source of the sound.

Kikyou couldn't believe her eyes or her ears as she listened to Naraku and that _woman_ talk. What was going on? She felt her eyes tear up and couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips when she saw the woman kiss Naraku, Naraku not even attempting to dodge it. Her vision blurred. She could hear footsteps because the room was so quiet outside. And then louder ones…from inside the room. The woman appeared before her and both their eyes widened when they caught sight of each other.

"I-I…" Kikyou stuttered but could find no supply of words. Then she rethought. She wasn't the one who owed anyone an explanation! She stepped out of her hiding spot confidently, looking past the woman before her towards Naraku who was frozen with shock. A guilty look seemed to pass his face but Kikyou couldn't say for sure.

"Kikyou! What are you doing here?" Naraku managed to ask. Kikyou held her breath so she wouldn't cry before replying.

"I'm here to check on my fiancé," Kikyou replied coolly. "Or who I thought was my fiancé," She stared at the recoiling Naraku who was struggling for words.

"Kikyou…Look, this isn't what it looks like…I mean…" Kikyou turned her head away, not wanting to hear any more when she met the imposing woman's gaze.

"And who exactly are you?" Kikyou questioned. The woman seemed startled at the question. She saw the woman cast a panicked glance towards Naraku.

"I-My name is Kagura," she responded finally. Kikyou nodded.

"It was nice to meet you," Kikyou said coolly and with that, walked away with two astonished gazes following after her. The moment Kikyou got out of the stuffy room, she broke into a run; wet tears trickled down her cheeks as she did.

Suikotsu jumped back, startled, when a woman ran past him through the hall. He was about to catch his breath and then just keep going when he realized who it had been. He glanced at the racing figure, by now down the hall, in recognition.

"Kikyou?!" he called. He saw the figure slow down for barely a second before racing on. He turned on his heels to follow her when Eri, his assisting nurse, shook her head. Of course, he had a patient to check on that was waiting for him. He sighed, perhaps he could check up on Kikyou later. He let Eri lead the way and trailed behind her dully, wondering what could've upset Kikyou so much. As he passed Naraku's room he took a glance only to find another woman leaving the room. He tilted his head, slowing his stride a bit as the woman turned on her heel and began to walk towards the elevators. _Who is she? _Suikotsu wondered. He thought back to Kikyou's crying form just a moment ago and glared at the woman suspiciously as she stepped into an open elevator.

"Doctor Suikotsu?" Eri asked tentatively. Suikotsu jumped and turned back to his assistant nurse.

"Yes, sorry. I'm fine," Suikotsu dismissed and then began walking again. Eri followed closely after.

Kikyou couldn't stop the tears by the time she was home. She felt lucky she got home at all, having to wipe her eyes every few seconds. She stopped her car with a screech and jumped out, fumbling for her keys. She pushed open the heavy doors of her home and stepped inside. Miroku was there in an instant to greet her but the bright smile on his face faded when he noticed Kikyou's tear-stained one.

"Ms. Kikyou, what's wrong?" Miroku asked worriedly. Kikyou turned her head to meet Miroku's honest gaze and shook her head, attempting to smile.

"Don't worry about me, I think I just need some rest," Kikyou replied. _What a horrible liar…_Miroku thought to himself but simply nodded.

"Would you like me to get you anything?" Miroku continued. Kikyou paused and then shook her head.

"No, but if anyone at all phones…tell them I'm not available unless it's a client. And I think I'm going to go to bed so don't wake me up unless the house is on fire," Kikyou told him. Miroku gave a small smile at her added humor to her directions and nodded again.

"Will do, would you like us to prepare dinner tonight?" Miroku questioned. Kikyou shook her head.

"No, it's fine. You and everyone else have been busy lately, you guys should get some rest too," Kikyou said. Miroku sighed and smiled.

"Don't worry about us, but if that's the case then you should go on then," Miroku said, nodding his head towards the spiral of stairs leading up to Kikyou's room. Kikyou nodded gratefully and climbed her way up while Miroku headed back to whatever it was he had been doing.

Kikyou groaned as she thumped onto her bed. Forcing herself to sit up, she grabbed another tissue to wipe her eyes. She glanced around her room when her CD player caught her eye. Some nice music might help. She switched on her favorite mellow CD and put it in. She sighed as the relaxing music came into play and went to shut her door. Finally she flopped down on her bed, the tears began again but she ignored them, pulling the covers up around her, she went to sleep.

A/N:

Any ideas on this chapter? We're progressing, Kikyou has found out the truth! But what will Naraku, Kagura and Onigumo do now that everything's ruined?! Oh and thank-you for being kind and patient with me, I have been forgiven and have completed my punishment! Yeah thanks for the ideas guys. :P And a special thanks to newbie202 for this huge long review he gave me with a great idea! I'm not going to use the entire idea but a small portion of it, thanks! *huggles* I feel accomplished! :D


	10. Side Effects

Using Love

Chrysolite Heart

A/N: Ok, well, just as a reminder, in the last chapter Kikyou saw Kagura and Naraku together and is not utterly and completely confused as to what's going on. Naraku didn't get the chance to explain anything and that's where we left off last time… Oh and of course once again ... I'm sorry for the long update. *hits self* Apologies, apologies!

Chapter 10

Kagura paced nervously. What to do? What to do? What to do? It seemed all she could do was continue to mess things up, why couldn't she ever do anything right?! She sighed, frustrated. So now what? Should she tell Onigumo what had happened? She shivered at the thought. Ok, scratch that. Talk to Naraku, did he really believe her now? She tried to register the expression on Naraku's face when she had been talking to him but came up with a blank. What about that Kikyou? She couldn't say for sure, after all, Naraku had told her that Kikyou had completely fallen for him yet when she had seen herself and Naraku together she hadn't seemed worried about it at all. There was just too much to think about. Naturally after Kikyou had ran off, Kagura was quite the bit uncomfortable and only a moment after had left without a word. Maybe that wasn't a good idea. She shook her head to clear her mind and decided to go out for a walk. Perhaps some fresh air would help…

Naraku was still stunned, unsure of what he should do. He thought back the last day's events. Kagura coming in, Kikyou catching them…Kikyou running off, he felt his heart clench. He wondered if it would be the best idea to call Kikyou, after all, he needed to explain. Not that there was really much to explain because either way, all of her pain right now was still his fault. He sighed in despair. Maybe he would put off calling her, give her some more time to think…and himself as well. Besides, he had some sort of a feeling that Kikyou wouldn't be all too happy to hear from him right now. He glanced at the clock. Not to mention it was still quite early in the morning. Well, if you consider 10:00 a.m. early. He sighed again. His head was aching from all this thinking and considering, and from lack of sleep too. He had been up all night just thinking, thinking because there was nothing else to really do, thinking because he couldn't sleep. There was a soft rapping on his door. For a moment his heart leaped, hoping it was Kikyou but he was quite quickly proven wrong. A stone-faced looking doctor stepped into the room.

"Good morning, Dr. Suikotsu," Naraku said. He noticed the curious expression pass the doctor's face at the greeting, usually Naraku was quite cold towards him but things had started to change. He had begun accepting the annoying doctor a little more every day, part of the reason may have been because he was the one who was going to heal him and the next because he was fairly certain he wouldn't have to watch any funny smiles between him and Kikyou today. Again, he winced at the thought of Kikyou and wondered how she was doing at the moment. Still asleep, having breakfast, meeting a client? He wanted so badly to know, he could almost imagine what she would be doing right now…almost.

"Good morning, Naraku," Suikotsu replied, just as polite. Naraku raised an eyebrow. What was wrong with _him _today? Usually the doctor was full of smiles for his patients, even for him but Suikotsu didn't even bother to try and smile and he started the regular check-up of things. They went through their regular routine, having Naraku walk a little further that day with Suikotsu taking more notes. All through the session Suikotsu didn't smile, even when Naraku managed to make it all the way from one wall to another which was a large improvement. He just simply nodded his head and jotted down more notes, it was starting to make Naraku suspicious. What is wrong with everyone today? By the time they were done, Suikotsu finally gave Naraku one quick smile.

"You did a lot better today, you're healing fast," he commented and with that turned his back to leave but Naraku didn't miss that strange glare that Suikotsu gave him before leaving. Naraku watched him leave from his bed, wondering just what was wrong before pushing it to the back of his mind. Who really cared anyway?

Kikyou awoke with a groan that moment. At first when she glanced at the clock she wanted to scream and get up to go to the hospital as quickly as she could…until the events of the day before came flooding back and made her flop back down lazily onto her bed, closing her eyes. The things she had seen came back to her like it had just happened yesterday…no wait, it actually _had _just happened yesterday. Nevermind. She rolled over to look at her digital clock again; she should just get up anyway. She pushed herself into a sitting position and tiredly made her way into the bathroom. Just before she had closed the bathroom door behind her she heard a knocking at her bedroom door.

"Yes?" she called, her voice cracked a bit and she cleared her throat.

"Oh! I was just about to call you to get up Ms. Kikyou! We have breakfast prepared for you if you'd like it in bed!" Sango's voice came from the other side. Kikyou half-smiled at the thought. They were so considerate and breakfast in bed sounded nice…but then again she was already out of bed so maybe not…

"Thank-you Sango, and no, it's alright. Just leave the food downstairs, when I'm done I'll come down to eat," Kikyou replied, her voice was still a bit cracked and she cleared it again.

"Oh, ok then," Sango responded. Kikyou heard the clatter of plates on a tray and Sango's footsteps as she made her way down the spiral of stairs. There was another voice downstairs and Kikyou assumed it was Miroku. She shut the door of the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Kikyou felt somewhat refreshed after her shower, but in another sense still felt quite groggy. Everything that had happened yesterday was still on her mind and she wasn't sure what she should do about it. She should she go find this woman and demand answers? Or should she go to Naraku and demand answers? She wasn't sure she was up to doing either one. But maybe there was an explanation for all this and if she didn't give them a chance, she could be the one in the dark. She thought about this for about a seventy-third of a second. No, if they wanted to explain something to her they would find out a way to contact her. It wasn't as if Naraku didn't know her number or where she'd usually be. She continued to replay the scenes in her mind from the hospital. But what other explanation could there be? She asked herself as she made her way downstairs for breakfast. Miroku greeted her at the bottom of the stairs and it was all she could do to muster a small smile and greet him in return.

In the kitchen, a king's breakfast awaited her. There was so much food and it all looked so good but Kikyou simply could not find her appetite even as she took a seat in front of all the delicious food. Sango came into the kitchen that moment.

"Good morning again, Ms. Kikyou," Sango said cheerfully.

"Just Kikyou, is fine," Kikyou replied with another small smile.

"Oh right, Kikyou," Sango corrected herself hesitantly. She looked at Kikyou for reassurance and Kikyou nodded.

"You didn't have to make such a huge breakfast, I can't possibly eat all of this!" Kikyou said. Sango beamed.

"Well, you don't have to, just eat whatever you like and anything left we can throw to the dogs," Sango replied. Kikyou blinked.

"Dogs?" she echoed. Sango took in Kikyou's confused expression and laughed.

"I'm sorry, that was just an expression," Sango explained. Light dawned to Kikyou's face.

"Ah, I see, because when you said that I was thinking 'Huh? I don't have any dogs,'" Kikyou responded. Sango smiled.

"Yes, but really this is nothing," Sango continued, gesturing towards the tray of food. "We can throw out leftovers," Kikyou nodded.

"I suppose, although you don't have to make so much next time," Kikyou said. Sango simply nodded and smiled.

"Although, now that you mention it, I think it would be a good idea to get a dog, they can be very good company you know," Sango told Kikyou as Kikyou buttered a piece of toast.

"Maybe, I'll think about it," Kikyou responded thoughtfully. Sango nodded and then went off to continue her morning chores. Kikyou chewed on the bread slowly and poured herself a glass of milk, wondering what she would do all day because she was quite sure she wasn't about to go to the hospital. She thought about what Sango had just said. A dog… would that really be a good idea? Or was Sango just kidding about that too? Maybe she would do a little research and find out…she smiled to herself, well at least now she had something to do and quickly finished off her bread so she could get started.

A/N: I know, this was one of those chapters that isn't really needed but I wanted you guys to see how everyone was doing (except for Onigumo I suppose) after the previous day's events. Anyway, hoped you liked it and review please ... even if you're mad at me! Thanks!

Sad Girl: Awww, I didn't mean to make you cry, though that's touching. And as for your suggestion, don't worry, I've already got a plan formulating. ;P

MadeNew: I would definitely be blown out if I were Kikyou in this situation ... thankfully... I'm not ^^

Aira Slytherin: Thanks so much, hope I don't dissappoint you!

newbie202: Definitely keeping the suggestion in mind, thanks! And I'm sorry about the earlier typo ... *smiles sheepishly*


	11. A Puppy?

Using Love

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 11

First off, Kikyou spent a little bit of time talking to Sango about the idea of getting a dog. It had been quite the interesting conversation and Sango had been extremely supportive of the idea. Of course that _would _make sense since she _was _the one who suggested it, Kikyou mused. After discussing through, Kikyou found that she lacked the knowledge she needed and so invited Sango to come with her to the pet store in town. Sango had been reluctant at first, staring around the piles of chores still left to do but Kikyou had smiled and told her it wouldn't be a problem. Eventually, Sango had agreed and off they went.

~*~

Kikyou drove eagerly down the road. Why was she so excited? It wasn't as if she had never seen a dog before, but for some reason, the idea made her very happy.

"So, what kind of dog do you think I should get then?" Kikyou asked as images of trees, grass and buildings flashed by.

"I don't know, I think this would have to depend on you. Have you thought about it?" Sango questioned. Kikyou smiled.

"Well, no not really, the idea was a bit… sudden," Kikyou finished momentarily. Sango laughed.

"Of course, I only mentioned it this morning didn't I?" she said with a chuckle. Kikyou smiled.

"Well, what kind of dogs do most people like? Or which kind is most popular?" Kikyou continued to ask. Sango didn't answer for a moment and Kikyou assumed she was thinking about the question when eventually Sango shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I would say that the golden retriever is probably the most popular kind of dog. They're obedient, loyal and make quite good friends but like I said before, it should be up to you once you see the pups, which one you like," Sango reminded. Kikyou nodded.

"I know, I know, I was just trying to get an idea. A picture…" Kikyou responded. They were in town now so Kikyou reduced her speed a bit. She felt her heartbeat race a little as they continued to drive. At first, Kikyou wasn't sure why but realized the answer when they passed the large white building of the hospital … and that someone who was inside. Kikyou did her best to clear her mind, not think about what she thought she should be thinking about but really didn't want to think about but at the same time did. She shook her head, as if to shake the thoughts out of her mind. She was far more confused than she had given herself credit for, she realized. Now was this a good thing or a bad? She sighed, this was certainly not the time to be thinking these things, and she would only get a headache later…

"Oh! There it is!" Sango pointed out just as Kikyou was about to drive by the colorful shop. _I'm really out of it…_Kikyou thought to herself, but then again, that would probably make sense.

"Right," Kikyou replied hastily when she noticed Sango was waiting for her reply. She grimaced and swerved the car into the small parking lot. Once she had shut the engine off, Sango was hopping delightedly out of the car. Kikyou took her time in following after, still a bit lost in her own thoughts.

"Oh look at them!" Sango cried; poking her finger at a number of puppies barking excitedly at the glass window Sango was looking through. Kikyou allowed herself a smile when she set eyes on the adorable puppies. One of them especially caught her eyes, but before she had had a good chance to get a look at it, it was pushed over to the side by larger ones. Kikyou blinked.

"Well, why don't we go in?" Kikyou suggested. Sango looked up in a surprise.

"Oh! Of course, we're not going to be buying any pets out here now are we?" Sango said with a small giggle. Kikyou smiled again and followed Sango inside. The bells on the door jingled in a merry way as Kikyou and Sango stepped into the comfy store.

"Hello, what can we do for you today?" a young woman asked. Sango smiled and began explaining that they were looking for a dog or a puppy. The young woman nodded and smiled encouragingly as Sango began listing the details they wanted. When she was finished the young woman gave one last firm nod before gesturing towards the puppies they had seen at the window.

"Well, we've got a whole lot of young pups just dying for a nice home," the young woman began to say. "May I ask who the pet is for?" She was looking expectantly at Sango. Sango opened her mouth to speak excitedly but Kikyou cut in smoothly.

"Actually, it's for me," Kikyou said. Sango closed her mouth and then nodded in agreement. The woman turned her attention towards Kikyou for the first time.

"And you're name is…?" the young lady asked.

"Kikyou,"

"Ah, alright, well my name's Nazuna," the woman responded. Kikyou nodded her head once in acknowledgment. Nazuna turned to Sango. "And you're name's…"

"Sango," Sango quickly filled. "I'm so sorry, we should've introduced ourselves first," Sango added quite a slight flush to her cheeks. Nazuna shook her head and laughed.

"No, it's alright, I can see you had other things on your mind," Nazuna replied. Sango laughed along with her. During this moment, Kikyou took the chance to get a good look around the small store.

The place was packed with different sorts of animals. As Kikyou looked back and forth she noticed a few cages with birds inside. Beneath were several fish tanks with so many different colored fish that even the rainbow would look dull compared to them. To the other side was a fenced area. When Kikyou took a step closer she saw kittens purring and pacing around on their soft paws … almost anxiously, Kikyou noticed. Over in the back of the store were several different food supplies, collars, leashes, bowls and other pet supplies. As Kikyou's eyes scanned the store she realized that even though the place was not very large, it was warm and friendly and well organized as well.

"So…you're looking for a dog, Ms. Kikyou?" Nazuna directed her question at Kikyou, causing Kikyou to look up from her scan of the store. Kikyou smiled and nodded quickly.

"Were you hoping for a grown dog or just a puppy?" Nazuna continued. Kikyou paused to think this over.

"I think a puppy would be nice," Kikyou responded after a moment's hesitation. Nazuna nodded.

"Well, like I said we have quite a number of them over here," Nazuna said as she walked over towards the large fenced area. It was sort of like miniature stage for the pups. The puppies, realizing the new attention, immediately raced over, barking excitedly. All except for one, that is. It looked quite forlorn and sad. It's small figure didn't compare with some of the larger puppies and Kikyou realized it was the same one that had caught her eye only moments earlier.

"Look at them, aren't they precious?" Sango cooed, petting one of the puppies gently on the head. Nazuna smiled.

"They are, they've all been tested as well. They've been through regular check-ups and have been through tests and all that sort of stuff. They've all gotten their shots already as well, so that's one less thing to worry about," Nazuna told them. Sango and Kikyou nodded, although not really listening. Kikyou couldn't tear her gaze from the small and lone puppy. It wasn't like the rest.

Sad? Was it not getting as much attention as the others?

Nazuna must've noticed Kikyou's intent focus on the puppy and cut into Kikyou's thoughts saying,

"He's one of our more quiet ones. Not as enthusiastic as the rest and so he doesn't get much attention from buyers," Kikyou nodded absent-mindedly.

Shy? Was it afraid to come see people? To be touched?

"How old is he?" Kikyou murmured after another silent moment. Nazuna smiled eagerly at Kikyou's response.

"Not very…maybe a little less than a year, 10 months?" Nazuna replied. Kikyou nodded. Kikyou took in the small figure of the puppy. It had a small frame, wide brown eyes, a dark black coat of fur, sort of floppy ears and a dainty, small nose.

"Does he have a name?" Kikyou questioned Nazuna. Nazuna shook her head.

"Not yet actually, we usually leave it up to the new owners to give the puppy a name," Nazuna replied. Kikyou nodded, pleased. Kikyou fixed her eyes on the puppy for a little longer and then looked up to Nazuna's questioning but hopeful gaze.

"I think I'll take him."

A/N: So…puppy shopping? I know this chapter wasn't exactly the most interesting but bear with me. This is what happens to me when I get a writer's block. And I do feel bad for not updating in … a month? I'm sorry. :( What kind of dog do you think he is? Anybody? And did anyone recognize the mention to Nazuna? You'll find out next chapter!


	12. Decisions to Make

Using Love

Chrysolite Heart

A/N: So, let's see if anyone guessed what kind of dog I chose… on with the story!

Chapter 12

Kikyou sat calmly in her chair, nodding to please every now and then as Nazuna explained about the puppy, what kind of needs it would need and so on and so forth. Sango, on the other hand, spent her time cuddling up the puppies, especially with the one Kikyou had chosen. Kikyou continued to listen and nod as Nazuna spoke but it was obvious Kikyou wasn't paying too much attention by this point. She almost breathed a sigh of relief when Nazuna finally finished.

"So, any questions?" Nazuna asked cheerfully. Kikyou smiled politely and shook her head.

"No, none at all, I think you've covered everything," Kikyou replied Nazuna nodded.

"That's good, if there's anything else you'd like to know though then don't be afraid to ask," Nazuna added as they stood up. Kikyou shook her head again but thanked her warmly. Walking over towards Sango, Kikyou took a good luck at the puppy she had chosen. It stared back up at her with loving brown eyes.

"He's so cute!" Sango giggled as she tickled the puppy. The pup wagged its tail happily. Kikyou smiled. That couldn't be denied. She still wasn't sure what it was that appealed to her about this pup other than its behavior and eyes. Perhaps it was because she had never seen any pup of this kind of breeding before. She ran her eyes over its small form. It looked almost like a miniature coyote of some sort. She especially liked the color of its coat. The orange-reddish color along with the patch of white down his tummy and a pink tongue hanging out eagerly, it was hard to not fall in love with him immediately.

"What kind of dog is he again?" Kikyou questioned Nazuna.

"He's an Akita-Inu dog," Nazuna reminded. Kikyou nodded.

"Right, right!" Kikyou responded as she recalled the familiar name.

"He's a lovely color," Sango remarked. Nazuna nodded in agreement.

"Well, would you like to take him home now?" Nazuna asked, turning towards Kikyou again. Kikyou nodded.

"I would," Kikyou confirmed and picked up her new puppy, cuddling him in her arms.

Kikyou sighed as the she began the millionth search for the puppy. She had only just brought him home but he was running all over her house and with such a large place it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Except that needles don't bark. Sango and Miroku were on the search for the pup as well.

"Found him yet?" Miroku asked as they passed each other on the stairs. Kikyou shook her head in exasperation.

"Not yet," Kikyou replied.

"We'll probably have to send you and him to dog training school," Miroku said with a grimace. Kikyou chuckled.

"That's probably a good idea," Kikyou responded.

"I've got him!" Sango called from inside the kitchen. Both Kikyou and Miroku turned their heads as Sango came out with the puppy cradled in her arms.

"There he is!" Kikyou said in relief.

"Where was he?" Miroku asked curiously. Sango gave a laugh.

"Poor thing! I found him in the kitchen; he was trapped under one of my cooking pots. It must've fallen on top of him!" Sango explained. Kikyou had to laugh at this as she took her puppy into her arms. Miroku also smiled at this.

"You naughty thing, that's what you get for running off," Kikyou told the puppy, pretending to be stern. The puppy simple yipped and licked her face. How could she possibly even _try _to be mad at it?

Naraku sulked. He still was unsure as to what to do. Despite how hard he tried to hide it, he missed having someone around. In particular, Kikyou. _I wonder what she's doing right now? Maybe she's thinking about me too? _

Yeah, right.

His hopeful thought didn't last very long. But in his condition right now, he still wouldn't be allowed out of the hospital for quite some time and he doubted Kikyou would prance in to come and visit him anyway. He was so screwed. He reached for the phone beside him. Maybe… He hit the 'talk' button on the phone.

Or maybe not.

And hit 'end'.

Kagura thought about going to see Naraku. Was there any possible way he would listen to her? Probably not. Still she could attempt to explain things over to him. Of course it would be more lying than explaining but what else could she do? Onigumo was on her back like a hound. Kagura sighed deeply, weighing her options. Not that there was many to choose from. What could she do?

She could go back and see Naraku, try to get him to trust her again.

Go and confess to Onigumo about how things went…and then probably die.

Kagura grimaced. She _really_ didn't like number two option.

She could just sit and do nothing and hope that nothing would happen, things would stay neutral.

She could somehow sell out Onigumo.

Kagura thought about this long and hard. Number 3 was certainly the easiest, number 1 would get her the best results, number 2 would get her killed and number 4…that was hard to say. Oh boy, oh boy…

Onigumo hadn't heard from Kagura in some time now. He guessed that she knew he was still watching her every move. He knew that just recently she had gone in to visit Naraku but afterwards he had seen her come out with a blank stare on her face. What had she done? He was tempted to go and see his _dear _brother to find out but had a feeling that wouldn't help much. But then, as he thought about it, things probably didn't go all too well, otherwise, wouldn't she have called him up with the great news that Naraku was back with the program? Onigumo let out an irritated breath. So now what? Kagura was sitting around like a hen laying eggs; Naraku was in the hospital, Kikyou… That's right, what about her? He recalled seeing Kikyou on that same day; it had been hard to decipher her expression though. Although he could easily say that she's wasn't all that gleeful. Now then, how could he use this to his advantage? Hmmm…

A/N:

I know shorter chapter, I'm sorry about that. I'm just not quite in the right mood for writing and I'm hitting a writer's block, wondering where to go from here. But what did you think about the dog? This is the picture that inspired me:

If you can't see it then just search up Akita dog and you'll find the pictures. They're so cute!

Review!


End file.
